


Jump rewrite part four

by Harleyq127



Series: Jump [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Foster Care, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: Hey so another part is up. Now I'm going off my previous story completely to add more so I hope you enjoy.Also.... cliffhanger.... sorry
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Series: Jump [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959352
Comments: 48
Kudos: 3





	Jump rewrite part four

You fell off the seat as he slammed on the breaks and cried out around the gag as you felt your shoulder dislocate. Head bouncing off the seat it hit and you groaned. From where you were lying on the floor in the back you could see him turn back with a grin on his face. His hand reached back and you shuddered as his fingers trailed over you. "I was going to wait until we got there but.... there's no one around." Your body stiffened and you shrunk away from him making him chuckle. He climbed out of the car and around to the backseat. You tried to clamber away but he was too quick grabbing you by the tied wrists and hauling you backwards your tied ankles scrambling to find purchase beneath you as he hauled you out the car until he could flip you so your face was pressed into the seat and you were on your knees. You struggled against him trying to kick him and get away. He chuckled and you felt one hand slip down from your tied wrists to yank your pants down. Your body froze for a moment and you screamed against the gag before your struggle renewed. You managed to spit the gag out and you turned your head snarling at him. "Don't fucking touch me." He chuckled and you felt his hand come down on your bare skin making you shudder. "You're already mine." You shook your head violently and his hand came up to shove your face against the seat harder as he leaned over you. You could feel him pressing against you and your body shook tears escaping as he forced himself inside you. Throwing your head back you managed to connect with his skull and he cried out his body stilling behind you. Before you could scramble away your face was being shoved back into the seat and he was leaning over your growling in your ear. "You never did stop fighting. That's okay I like it better this way." His thrusts came rougher and you were screaming into the seat tears of pain streaming down your face until he pulled out and slammed the car door behind him. Trembling you tried to move only to recoil in pain as you did and he let out a laugh glancing back into the back seat and finding you so still.

You tried to pay attention as he drove around to figure out where you were but you were having trouble staying conscious. Finally he pulled to a stop and came around the car pulling you out by your hair. Stumbling you couldn't get your feet underneath you, your pants around your ankles making it that much harder to stand. He gave a growl and threw you over his shoulder easily controlling you even as you struggled. Shouting out only made him laugh and he stopped walking turning around where he stood. "Scream all you want there's no one around for miles." Lifting your head you realized he was right all you could see was wide open space and not even the main road was in sight. His hand came down and struck your bare ass painfully making you twitch and he resumed walking pushing his way into a cabin and through another door. You were falling before you even registered the inside and you cried out as your body landed painfully on a thin mattress on the floor. He came around and quickly swapped the rope around your wrists for handcuffs threading the chain through a hook in the wall just above the mattress. Glaring up at him you kicked your feet as he tried to reach to untie your ankles until he managed to grab hold of one and yank you cried out feeling the bone snap as he twisted it and let out a chuckle when your body slumped. Finally still he untied your ankles before ripping your pants off and throwing them to the floor and spreading them and tying them back up to two more hooks by the foot of the mattress. The position you were in left your thighs spread only your shirt covering you and you felt his eyes trace over you.

Body forced still you struggled against your bindings ignoring the pain that shot through your arms and legs as you pulled as hard as you could. You expected him to stop you but he sat back and watched until you tired yourself out. Only then did he cross over to you and reach up ripping your shirt off and leaving you naked. Shuddering under his touch and the cold air your struggle renewed making him chuckle and his hand slide up your body to find your neck. His grip was strong and blocking off most of your air but you didn't stop struggling trying to close your legs as you felt him grow hard again through his pants. He was pulling away and you dragged in a deep breath as soon as you were able only to have your mouth filled and his dick shoved so far down your throat you gagged. His fingers pinched your nose when you made to bite him and he growled a warning. "If you try and bite you wont be breathing." He didn't release you until you had nodded and only then did he move using your mouth and throat ignoring your gagging until he was spilling down your throat. Still not finished with you he slipped down your body finding his way between your thighs once again and forcing his way inside you growing harder each time you cried out in pain until you were sobbing silently body unable to struggle anymore.

He left you for a while and while he was gone you could feel your body slowly slipping into shock. You turned your head and pressed it against your arm hoping not to throw up knowing if you did there was a good chance you would choke on it. You tried to move knowing you wouldn't be able to get out you simply tried to adjust. A flash of pain had you stilling as your ankle pulled against the rope you were tied with. You let out a hiss and slumped dragging a breath in through your teeth and as the pain from your ankle and new bruises slowly faded you let your head fall back against the pillow staring blankly up. It was easy to hear him in the room next to you he was talking to someone and when you couldn't hear the other end of the conversation. Not too much longer and he came back in an smile evident in his voice. "We will be joined soon enough and you are going to make me my money back. If you are a good girl you might even get your ankle set." Shaking your head you earned a slap and felt him climb between your thighs while his bruising grip landed on them again. Your last coherent thought being about what Damian would think when he found you like this.

Damian's pov

You were listening to Tim as he continued to guide you until his breath caught in his throat. "Damian his car stopped. About an hour in front of you. It hasn't moved in ten minutes." You growled low in your throat and pushed harder on the gas pushing the car as fast as it could go. You made it to the spot he indicated in about forty minutes and he had to shout to get you to stop. Before you could demand to know why Dean was speaking up from beside you. "We have to make sure he didn't... dump her." You tensed and you both climbed out looking at the area as quickly and thoroughly as you could. You climbed back into the car silently and listen as Dean told Tim you didn't find anything. Tim said nothing but you heard Barbra join the line sounding like she was pushing Tim aside. "Keep going on that road Damian, I'll tell you when to turn." You sped up again the car flying as you tried to close the distance before it was too late, bile rising up as you thought about what might happen.

Another thirty minutes down the road and Barbra was telling you to turn onto a dirt road. As you did a motorcycle came flying up beside you and you could see Cass wrapped around Jason's waist. A glance to the other side showed another bike carrying Steph coming up on you. You met Cass's eyes and she nodded face grim even through the helmet. Barbra spoke up and you could see everyone else could hear as well. "You are approaching the house. You need to slow down if you don't want him to hear you coming." Gritting your teeth your forced yourself to slow down and bit out. "If he's touched her I'll kill him." Jason's voice filled the line then and you sent him a grateful look. "I got a bullet that's screaming to go right into his dick." Dean coughed at that drawing your attention and reminding you he was still in the car. Cursing yourself and your hurry to get to her you sent a glare his way. "Uh... he... touched her? You mean like...." He trailed off and before you could snap at him you could hear Steph speak up anger laced through her normally happy voice. "Yes. He already has before." Dean let out a shocked sound and you were hitting your breaks as the cabin came into view the rest following suit quickly. Before you could climb out of the car Dean stopped you asking a question you honestly hadn't been expecting. "Are you going to kill him?" Narrowing your eyes at him you said nothing just stared until he spoke again. "He deserves to die, you know what he did to her, you have no idea what he's doing now. He's a monster." You opened your mouth to respond when he shifted and you caught a glimpse of the handle of a gun under his shirt. "He should suffer for what he's done to her. He can't do that if he's dead." Dean glared at you but you moved past him towards the cabin stopping when he grabbed you. "I kill monsters Damian if you can't do it I will." Shaking your head you turned back towards him. "Stay out of it. I will handle it."

Steph and Jason circled the cabin and came back shaking their heads indicating there were no other doors. You crept up to the door and paused hearing nothing. Dean hung back like you had instructed and you motioned towards the car they came in. "Stay by his car, make sure he can't leave." Dean nodded at your hissed instructions and slipped back to the car popping the hood quietly. Eyes flying between each of your siblings and waiting for their nod you waited for Jason to force the lock open and pushed the door open silently to find an empty kitchen. Another door was closed just beyond and you headed straight for it fists clenched at your sides. This door was not locked and you pushed it open just as silently to watch him scramble up from the bed between her thighs pants halfway down and you were leaping on him knocking him down. His head hit the floor making a cracking sound and your fists were flying blood spraying everywhere.

You could hear voices calling out for you to stop but you didn't care you grabbed his head and slammed it back watching as blood sprayed out of his mouth. Leaning down over him you snarled. "You will wish you hadn't come near her when I'm done with you." He let out a whimper and you pulled back standing up to kick him in the head when a hand grabbed your shoulder. "Damian.... Damian stop!." You followed where they were pointing and saw y/n tied on the bed only a thin blanket covering her and her face turned away. She gave no reaction as you approached her and as you caught a glimpse of her face all you saw was a blank look, she looked more empty then you had ever seen her.

Your pov

You heard the door creak open and felt him scramble off of you but you didn't move, not even trying to cover yourself eyes locked on the ceiling above you. Hearing him cry out and the sound of flesh hitting flesh had you flinching but you didn't make a sound. A light weight covered you and you felt a scratchy fabric, mind distractedly supplying you with the word blanket but you still didn't react. When the shouting stopped but the sounds of flesh hitting flesh continued your head turned away slightly and you heard a soft voice calling out but it wasn't for you. "Damian... Damian stop!" The sounds stopped and you could hear heaving breaths and the sound of dripping blood. You felt the ties around your ankles being cut and then the handcuffs around your wrists were released you still didn't move. A hand came up and pushed back your hair and you finally turned your eyes to slide past the face hovering over yours. You felt no flash of recognition and heard an intake of breath over what you were sure was an empty look. "She's in shock." You heard murmured beside you and you just let your eyes fall closed unable to watch what would happen any longer.

Arms slipped under you keeping the blanket wrapped around you and you didn't even tense as you were lifted pressed against a chest. You could hear someone say something but your eyes just found the ceiling again watching as you were moved through the cabin until the ceiling was replaced with dark gray sky. "Watch her ankle, it's broken." You felt something under you and the sky was replaced with the roof of a car. A thought went through your head and you wondered briefly if this was how he was getting his money back, your breathing increased and a hand smoothed down your hair again. "It's okay habibi." The voice was soft and you blinked back tears at the sound the first reaction you gave as you vaguely recognized it.

Waiting for the car to start you realized you should be trying to run, to get away but you couldn't be bothered. Voices could be heard outside the car and you turned your head to realize the door you had been put in was still open. You heard someone shift in front of it and someone call your name. When you didn't move or react and a hand came out to touch your knee sending you into a panic and scrambling away. The door behind you was unlocked and you shoved it open falling to the ground as you scrambled out of the car. Without looking around you took off ignoring the pain in your ankle that made you want to drop and the shouts behind you. You could hear someone running to catch up to you and when a hand caught yours you spun swinging widely until a hand caught that one as well. Fighting against the grip you were pulled into someone's arms as they sunk to the ground wrapped around you. "Y/n, habibi it's okay it's me." Your body was shaking and you felt his arms tighten around you the voice coming again softly. "I'm here beloved it's okay you don't have to run." You let out a sob words not registering and when his hand came up to cup your cheek you flinched trying to scramble back only to find yourself stuck in his arms. "Please don't.... no more. I'll... I'll be good I promise." Pleading with your breath coming rapidly you could hear him trying to calm you down but you just felt yourself panic more until your body couldn't drag in deep enough breaths and you passed out.

Damian's pov

Nearly gagging at her words your arms tightened reflexively at the thought. You watched helpless as she slumped in your arms passing out when she couldn't control her breathing. Her body was still shaking even unconscious and you felt tears well up at the sight of her only just managing to hold them back. She was naked again the blanket that had been wrapped around her went flying as she took of running and you tightened your grip when you heard footsteps approaching.. You could hear a curse before the blanket was laid over her again. You looked up away from her face to find Cass staring down at the two of you her face dark. "We need to get her to the hospital." You nodded still clutching her tight to your body and she squatted in front of you her hand reaching out to touch her cheek and she frowned. "She's burning up. Come do you need help?" You shook your head and stumbled to your feet holding her tight to your chest and dragging in a deep breath before carrying her back to the car to slip into the back seat with her Cass in the front to drive. Dean had tried to slip into the car beside you and you sent him a glare. She had taken off running at his touch and you couldn't look at him again. "Get away from her." You bit out between clenched teeth making him back up eyes wide. Cass started the car and you were leaving before he could say anything.

She pulled to a stop outside a hospital and you stumbled out still carrying her when Jason pulled up beside you. "You're going to drop her. I'll bring her in." You snarled pulling away and stalked towards the entrance where you cried out for help. Cass followed you inside and you were too busy trying to keep hold of her to explain. Finally it took Jason, Cass and two security guards to pull you away from her who eyed you like you had done that to her. As soon as she was rushed away you felt your resolve break and the tears finally came body shaking with a sob. Cass pulled you into her arms and patted your back until you could drag in a deep breath. "I.... I promised her she was safe." Cass shook her head and touched your cheek. "It's not your fault little brother." You pulled away and sank into a seat face buried in your hands until you heard Jason step back up. "I called Bruce, he's on his way." You hadn't even realized he left and you looked up at him knowing tears were drying on your face. You expected and hoped for him to make a comment but he shook his head. "She's going to be okay kid." You buried your face once again and didn't move until you heard your name being called.

You finally pulled your hands away when you heard fathers voice calling your name and when he rushed in you shakily raised yourself to your feet. He pulled you into his arms and you froze body going stiff until you sagged everything hitting you again and you just tried to hold yourself together. His hand slipped through your hair a gesture you would normally snap at him for but you saw it for what it was an attempt at being comforting. After a minute he pulled away and cleared his throat before turning to the nurses. You could hear him arguing politely with the nurses and you used the distraction to slip away finding your way down the hall until you found the door marked with her name.

Your pov

You could hear an argument rise down the hall but you weren't listening as you forced your body into a sitting position. As pain shifted through your body at your adjustment you hissed. The door creaked open and you froze your hand halfway to the IV to rip it out, you were expecting a nurse but the black hair that entered the room gave him away before he even lifted his head. You bit back a sob at seeing him and his head lifted eyes locking with yours. He was across the room to you before you could even draw in a breath and you flung yourself at him half out of the bed as you sobbed into his chest. His arms encircled you and he tried to shush you but his voice broke and you felt a tear drip onto the top of your head. "Y/n.... Habibi..... I'm so sorry." You shook your head violently keeping it buried in his chest before you mumbled out. "Not your fault... mine." He shook his head and finally pulled back hands coming up to cup your cheeks and force you to look at him. "It is not your fault. I..." He broke off when the door sprung open and you flinched your body jerking in his arms and he turned his head that way quickly.

You were pulled away from Damian and into another set of arms and your eyes got wide. Jerking your head up you found Bruce being the one who was wrapped around you and you shuddered at his touch making him pull away. It was impossible to know what he saw when his eyes searched yours but he frowned and pulled further away his hands brushing your hair back. You recoiled at his touch and before he could say anything Damian spoke up softly. "Can we bring y/n home?" Bruce shook his head and his glance slipped between the two of you briefly before locking on Damian. "Not until tomorrow." You could feel him grow stiff beside you and you forced back the noise that rose to your throat eyes finding Damian's and he slipped his arm around your shoulder. "I'll stay with you." You nodded jerkily feeling some tension leave your body.

It took Damian roughly an hour to convince the nurses and even his father to let him stay for the night and the whole time you were sitting on the bed shaking like a leaf while you tried not to let anymore tears slip out. The room was full but silent and you could feel eyes on you where you sat picking at the blanket over you. Silently you appraised yourself twitching slightly when things would hurt, and you paused glancing down at yourself when you swallowed and a memory hit you at the pain in your throat. Fighting back vomit you threw the covers off you and fell out of the bed not even feeling when the IV was ripped out of you arm as you scrambled into the bathroom on your knees unable to put any weight on your ankle. The room that had been silent before filled with cries and the sound of footsteps tripping over themselves to get to you. Slamming the door between you it was almost impossible to make it to the toilet before retching and emptying your stomach. The room fell silent outside and you knew they could hear as you retched but you couldn't stop until there was nothing left in your stomach. Slumping down on the floor you pressed your forehead to the cool tile shaking violently until you heard a soft knock. "Habibi can I come in?" You felt nausea growing again in your stomach not wanting him to see you like this and you bit back another sob unable to understand how you had anymore tears left. You didn't answer keeping silent and curling around yourself not even willing to get up to stop from freezing.

Damian's pov

You knocked softly on the bathroom door when her retching finally stopped and you kept your voice quiet. "Habibi can I come in?" After a few minutes you still hadn't gotten a response and you tried the door expecting it to be locked, you sent up a silent prayer of thanks when it swung open. She was curled up on the floor shaking with her teeth chattering and you felt your heart break for her. Crossing to her carefully you squatted in front of her and reached out brushing back the hair that was sticking to her forehead. Her eyes opened slowly and she found you there before looking away and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Habibi... lets get you back to bed okay?" She shook her head and slid back on the floor until her back was against the wall making you frown. "You can't stay here you're going to freeze." She shoved your hands away when you tried to touch her and you froze hardly hearing her when she spoke up her voice filled with self hatred. "Don't touch me." You recoiled pulling your hands back hurt evident on your face but she didn't notice trying so hard to squeeze herself into a corner. You tried a different approach hoping to convince her to let you touch her. "Y/n.... Please let me help you." She shook her head again and when you reached out she smacked your hand away the first spark of life you saw in her eyes flashing at you. "I said don't touch me." You held up your hands in surrender and backed up trying not to feel your heart break. "Do you want someone else?" She shook her head and you waited for her to ask you to leave but she didn't falling silent and covering her face with her hands.

Keeping your hands to yourself while she shivered and her body jerked was one of the hardest things you had to do but you gritted your teeth and forced yourself to follow her wishes. She let out a soft noise and finally uncovered her face to find you sitting there silent. "You're still here?" The surprise was evident in her voice and you nodded inching closer and saying the first thing that popped into your mind. "There's no where I'd rather be then with you." Her eyes closed and she whimpered softly making you bite your tongue and swallow hard. Finally she slid out from the corner she had shoved herself into and reached out. You kept still letting her hand wrap itself in your shirt completely before you moved even and inch, you reached out and slid your arms under her lifting her onto your lap. She tensed but didn't fight you and you stilled once you had her resting across your lap. Hand still gripped in your shirt she turned her face to bury it in your neck and you felt her breath fan over your skin there. "I'm sorry Damian." You shook your head grip tightening and loosening on her reflexively. "Don't be sorry y/n. It's going to be okay." She let out a bitter laugh and you closed your eyes against the sadness in her voice. "I don't think so, I don't think it ever was."

She raised herself to her feet before you could stop her and you scrambled after her hands going to her waist to keep her steady. She didn't flinch back or even pull away and part of you wanted to think that was a good thing but you knew better. You could see she smoothed her face out, to a blank mask as you helped her back into the bed and her gaze locked on the blanket you covered her with once more. You were at a loss and the look you gave your father told him as much. Before anyone could say anything to her a nurse came in and forced you all to leave so the doctor could come in. Opening your mouth to argue you caught y/n's eyes that she finally lifted off the blanket and she shook her head silently asking for privacy, so you nodded and let your father lead you out of the room with a glance back to see her biting her lip.

Your pov

You listened as the doctor listed your injuries and tried not to flinch when she asked you what happened. Biting your lip you dragged in a deep breath and shook your head making her frown. "Miss we might be missing something, you need to tell us what happened." You shook your head again and she sank into a chair beside you waiting until you looked at her before speaking again. "Was it one of them outside? We can have them all removed and call the police for you." You swallowed and glanced at the door before speaking. "It wasn't any of them. They found me, saved me." Your heart twisted slightly as you realized just how true that was. Her lips pursed and you hesitated before finally explaining what happened making her write a few notes. "I going to get you a plan b pill and something to prevent STD's and then we are going to run a rape kit and take pictures while we wait for the police." You tried protesting but her hand rested over yours gently. "If you don't press charges he may do this again. If not to you then to someone else." You slumped then all the fight draining from you and nodded slowly at the thought of some one else going through that.

By the time you were done you were struggling to stay awake and you fought hard until Damian slipped back into the room. He was clearly surprised to find you still awake and he hung back keeping his distance. Your eyes slid shut briefly before you forced them open again. "Damian?" You asked before being interrupted by a yawn you couldn't hold back. He hummed a response and you shivered at the thought before asking him. "Did you kill him?" He made a sound in the back of his throat and you opened eyes you hadn't realized had closed to find him frowning. "Did you want me to?" You hesitated at that and finally shook your head unable to stop from reaching out to him. It was only when he slipped onto the bed beside you and wrapped his arm around your waist that you spoke again. "You're better then that." He made a sound one that sounded like a bitter laugh and shook his head. "No I'm not.... but I want to be... for you." The last part was nearly missed when you yawned and his hand slipped up your back to cup the back of your head. "Sleep beloved. I'll be right here when you wake up." Protesting was impossible when his gentle scraping through your hair was already pulling you under, you gave in with out anymore fight.

When your eyes flew open in the dark room the breathing beside you had you tensing and you fought to keep from jumping out of bed and turned your head instantly relaxing when Damian's face came into view eyelashes resting on his cheeks. He was scowling in his sleep and you reached up gently smoothing your finger over his furrowed brow before pulling back. He muttered something softly and you shifted slightly pulling back making his eyes fly open and he shot up searching for you. Touching his arm lightly he jerked his head towards you and sagged in relief finding you laying there eyes wide open. "Y/n... I.... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." You shook your head and waited until he laid back against the pillow before adjusting yourself and letting you're head rest on his chest where you could hear his heart beat. "It's okay." His hand came up and smoothed down the back of your head all the way down your back slowly until you were relaxing against him. You felt his lips brush against the top of your head and blinked up at him slowly. "I love you y/n, so much." He murmured against your forehead and you swallowed back tears closing your eyes before responding. "I love you Damian, more then you could know." He hummed softly relaxing as you rested against him until he was nearly asleep. You waited until his breath was even and a soft snore slipped out before you spoke again. "That's why I'm going to let you go."

Damian's pov

When you woke up you had a nurse frowning at you and you could hear y/n in the bathroom. You nearly fell out of the bed in your hurry to get up under her glare. When the bathroom door opened y/n stepped out dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt and she thanked the nurse. She smiled at her and motioned towards the wheelchair you hadn't noticed. Y/n gave a soft groan but limped into it the cast on her ankle clearly giving her problems. "If you two will follow me we can get you checked out." You wiped your hand down your face and fell behind y/n pushing her down the hall. She was tense in the seat and you could see her foot tapping on the rest so you reached out to touch her shoulder only for her to jerk away slightly. Frowning you dropped your hand back to the handles you swallowed and pulled to a stop only half listening to the nurse until she was snapping her fingers at you. You shook your head and quickly signed where she pointed before you were shooed along you way. As soon as you wheeled her outside to the car y/n stood and refused your help pushing your hands away making your eyebrows scrunch together.

The car ride was silent and every glance her way showed her eyes closed deep bags under her eyes. You bit your cheek against the urge to reach out to her and clenched your fists on the steering wheel instead. By the time you pulled into the garage your body was shaking with the urge to do something anything and you had to fight it back letting her climb out on her own and limp inside. You were close behind to ensure she didn't fall but you didn't touch her. Alfred greeted her and patted her hand kindly by the door but she only nodded staying silent. "I'm sure you are tired miss y/n, master Damian can you help her upstairs?" You started to nod but she shook her head interrupting you before you could say anything. "Actually is... Bruce here? I need to talk to him." Alfred nodded and motioned down the hall. "He's in his office. I can ask him to meet you upstairs if you want?" She shook her head and started heading down the hallway turning at the door to the kitchen to hold her hand out to you. "I can do this on my own Damian." You froze mid step and nodded swallowing while you watched her limp down the hall slowly.

Alfred's hand came to rest on your shoulder and you glanced at him to see him frowning deeply. "That's not good is it?" You asked unable to help yourself. He shook his head sadly and motioned towards the table. Only when he placed a mug of tea in your hand did he speak again. "No my dear boy, that is not good. Did she say anything to you?" You shook your head and bit your lip telling him about the silent car ride. He sighed and nodded head lowering slightly. "I'm afraid you'll just have to give her time to readjust." You sighed and lowered your head to the table with a thump.

Your pov

You knocked softly on his office door and waited for him to tell you to come in. "Y/n, sit please." He was half standing and clearly surprised and you sunk into the seat he indicated to tired to argue. "I thought you would want to go upstairs to rest." Shaking your head you swallowed and lifted it to meet his eyes before speaking quietly. "I need to leave." He froze and sank down into his seat face filled with disbelief. "Leave? You know you are safe here, we can protect you." You shook your head and clenched your fists on your leg. "I know that's not.... I can't be here around all these people around..." You cut yourself off and bit your lip before starting again. "I need to be alone, to not have to worry about someone coming in and out all the time." He nodded and leaned forward speaking frankly. "And Damian?" Shaking your head you looked down at your clenched fists nails digging into your palms. "I can't.... he deserves better." Bruce made a noise in his throat and you glanced up then to find a look of pure confusion on his face. "You know my son loves you right? I've never seen him look at anyone like he looks at you." A tear slipped down your cheek and you wiped it away roughly voice cracking when you spoke. "He'll get over me. Find someone better for him." Another sound and Bruce was shaking his head with a sigh. "I'll find you a place as soon as possible. But you are always welcome here." You nodded and stood halfway towards the door before you paused. "Please don't tell him. I'll tell him before I go. And please don't tell him where I am." He nodded and called out to you when your hand was on the door. "Damian will let you go, he may not even fight for you if he truly thinks this is what you want but his heart is going to be broken." Swallowing back your tears you opened your mouth only to close it again and bit your lip. "It's better this way." You slipped out and past the kitchen silently catching a glimpse of Damian with his head on the table.

You locked the door to your room and slipped onto the bed curling around yourself and you finally let the sobs out. It didn't take long for you to cry yourself to sleep as mentally and physically drained as you were but you shot up easily at the soft knock on your door an hour later. "Habibi?" You covered your mouth with you hand to stop from responding when he spoke again. "Alfred told me to let you rest so I'm just going to leave you be but I'll be right next door if you need anything. I love you." You felt your heart break at his sweet words and it sent you into a fresh set of sobs that shook your body silently when you heard him step away feeling your hope leaving your heart.

It took Bruce a week to find you a place he decided was safe enough and when Damian was in school you managed to pack everything you wanted to take with you into the car. It took you nearly an hour to decide how to tell Damian, you knew if you told him in person he could ask you to stay and there was a possibility that you would say yes. So instead you wrote him a note and hoped it would be enough. "Damian, I need you to know how sorry I am. This isn't the way I wanted this to end but I don't know what else to do. I had hoped that things could work out and I would be allowed to be happy but I don't think that's possible. I truly believe this is the best thing for you or I wouldn't be doing it, but I have to. I have to leave, I'm sorry." Of course when you got there and punched in the code Bruce had given you for the alarm you found it fully furnished and you shook your head. Leaving your clothes on the floor of the bedroom you dropped to the bed and buried your face in the pillow finding more tears even though you felt like all you did was cry now.

Damian's pov

You sat at your desk staring at the note in your shaking hands when a tear fell staining the paper. You dropped it to the floor and shoved yourself to your feet rushing next door to find her door open for the first time in a week. Her closet was open and a good chuck of her clothes were missing as well as her laptop and pictures she had printed. You dug through her desk and found she had brought the drawing you had given her. Slamming the drawer shut you heard it crack at the force you were using, before you could stop yourself you had picked up the chair and threw it across the room it hitting the wall hard enough to make a hole. Stomping down the stairs you slammed into his office the door hitting the wall before bouncing back "Where is she?" You demanded voice low. Father shook his head and looked at you sadly. "I'm sorry Damian. I.... She thought this was best." Clenching your jaw you stepped closer hands planting on his desk repeating your question. "Where is she?" He shook his head again and you spun on your heel slamming your way down into the cave.

You spent three hours looking for her only to find nothing and you were shaking when you pushed away from the computer the anger drained from you as quickly as you hacked through the dummies upon getting down here. You heard soft steps approaching you and when you looked up you found Tim in front of you frowning. "I can't find her either D. I'm sorry." You shook your head and pushed away changing for patrol before anyone could stop you and leaving.

Darkness had just barely fallen when you found yourself staring at the couch the two of you had sat on. Drawing your sword it shook in your hand before you dropped it to the ground with a clatter unable to destroy it like you thought you wanted to. Sinking down onto it you buried your face in your hands when a soft voice filled your ear. "You know B has her somewhere safe. He's watching over her." You swallowed and sighed. "I know, but..... She didn't even talk to me. She left me a note, I didn't even get a chance to ask her to stay." Oracle hummed in your ear and you scrubbed your hand over your face. "She probably did that on purpose. You have to understand she's terrified, the shit she went through is something no one should ever have to go through. And she probably hates herself and the world. I bet she thinks you'll hate her too eventually." You let out a soft sound of dismay and shook your head even though she couldn't see. "I could never hate her. I.... I love her." She hummed and you could almost hear her small smile. "We know that Dames, but she probably doesn't."

Your pov

It didn't surprise you when you jolted to a knock on your door not even two weeks after you left. Cautiously you peeked through the hole and sagged slightly when you saw Cass. Opening the door she pushed her way inside gently and touched your shoulder when you didn't look at her. You heard her intake of breath and closed your eyes against the shame you felt. Clearing your throat against the disuse you asked. "Did Bruce send you to check on me?" She shook her head and motioned towards the couch you followed her and sank onto the opposite side wrapping you arms around your knees. "All worried about you." You swallowed and looked down at the floor fingers twisting themselves together. "I'm fine." You didn't even try to hide the lie in your voice and she frowned. "Come home." You shook your head and pulled away from her touch on your arm. "I can't..." She sighed and slid off the couch to sit on the coffee table in front of you, she gripped your chin gently and didn't let you pull away forcing you to look in her eyes. "We miss you. All of us." You shook your head in her grip and felt a tear slip out. "I don't belong there Cass." She scoffed and rolled her eyes at that. "You belong here?" She asked gesturing around the apartment and you closed your eyes shuddering slightly. "I.... belong alone." Her face grew dark and you swallowed expecting her to yell but it quickly changed back and she was pulling you into her arms ignoring your stiffening.

It took a few minutes before you relaxed into her arms and you felt her pat your back gently before pulling away. "No one belongs alone." You shook your head again and she sighed but didn't push instead changing the subject. "Damian wanted you to have this." She reached into a bag you hadn't seen her walk in with and handed you a sketch book. You took it and bit your lip running your fingers over the front of it. "Is he.... is he okay?" She hesitated but shook her head after a minute making you frown and she spoke quickly. "Not hurt just.... sad." You sagged a little and shifted. "It's better this way." You repeated more to yourself then her having to swallow past the lump in your throat to say it.

Cass stayed until it started to grow dark and you shifted watching her stand. "Need anything?" You shook your head and shifted to stand leaning your weight off your uninjured ankle and caught her glimpse down at it. "New bones maybe?" You asked with a forced chuckle and she looked back up at you. She was at the door when you spoke again voice breaking slightly. "Thank you... for coming." She smiled slightly and nodded before asking. "I can come back?" You nodded relieved and went willingly when she pulled you in for a hug wrapping your arms around her.

When you were sure she was gone you slipped back to the couch and picked up the sketch book once again. It was a long time before you could bring yourself to open it and when you did a letter fell out and you let it fall shut again. Picking it up with shaking hands you opened it slowly and had to swallow a few times before you could read it. "Habibi, I don't really know what I think this letter will accomplish, I know what I want it to accomplish though. I want you to come home or at least agree to let me see you. I miss you, more then I thought was possible. You deserve happiness and I will do anything you need to ensure that will happen. Everyone says to give you time to figure out what you want and I'm willing to do that. I just want you to know that I'll be here when you are ready." The next three sentences were crossed out heavily and he started to write under them again. "I hope these pictures show you what I can't tell you. I love you- Damian." You swallowed and a tear slipped down your cheek falling to hit your hand and you folded up the letter setting it aside before you could stain it whit your tears.

You had to drag in a deep breath and wipe your eyes shakily before you convinced yourself to open it. The first thing you saw was simply you with your arms wrapped around Titus as he was licking your face and you were laughing. Next had you hanging onto the tree branch and reaching out for help you had convinced Damian you could climb it but you hadn't figured out how to get down and you had to ask him for help. Flipping onto the next page you found one where you were leaning out your window to talk to him when you had gotten sick and Alfred wouldn't let you leave your room. You were smiling down at him and you swallowed seeing a spark in your eyes even in the drawing. The next one had you dropping the sketch book and hands coming up to cover your mouth. Damian was in this one with you and you were cuddling on what was obviously his bed faces inches away from each other and your lips were kiss swollen. His hand was buried in your hair and your arms were wrapped around his neck as you met each others eyes. Clearly remembering that moment it was hard to swallow back tears, Damian had taken you out for the day and you had come back tired but happy, he had tried to lay you down but you grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to yours as always he let you control the kiss and when you pulled away he had whispered his love to you making you smile brightly at him. You swallowed and had to walk away leaving the sketch book where it was on the coffee table with tears once again streaming down your face.

Damian's pov

Cass landed beside you just a few hours after dark and you cut your eyes to her quickly before looking back. "How is she?" She hesitated for a minute before answering honestly. "Awful. She looks like she hasn't slept since she left." You swallowed and closed your eyes briefly. "Did you give it to her?" She nodded beside you and bumped her shoulder against yours drawing your eyes. She tilted her head a question in her eyes. "I... I showed her how much I love her. Or at least I hope I did." She nodded and you fell silent once again until your comm went off in your ear. You were standing to leave when she caught your hand and squeezed gently. "She'll come home." Everyone had been saying that to you but when you met her eyes you actually believed her and you squeezed back before leaving in the direction she came from.

You came to a stop halfway through an alleyway a roof across from a tall building. You could see someone sitting on a fire escape and you froze the feeling all to familiar. You crept to the edge of the roof and she turned across from you the light hitting her just right so you could see her face. Gasping you could see it was y/n and she was wiping her face like she was crying arms hugging your sketch book tight to her chest. You bit your lip and your fists gripped the edge of the roof. You wanted so badly to cross to her and pull her into your arms but you didn't want to push her away. Before you could decide your phone dinged and you had it out quickly opening it when you saw her name. "I see you. Are you coming over or not?" You were swinging over to her before you could stop yourself dropping to the steps just above her. "Did Cass tell you where I was?" You shook your head and looked down at her fingers clutching at the book. "No I was just... hoping I could find you." She nodded and turned to you the light from her apartment shinning on her face again and you could clearly see the bags under her eyes. She lowered her eyes and after tightening her grip on the sketch book briefly she held it out to you. Making no move to take it you just stared at her. "Did you like them?" She blinked clearly surprised but nodded. "Beautiful as always." You didn't stop yourself then reaching out and cupping her cheek. Expecting her to push away or stiffen you smiled softly when she leaned into your hand.

You sat like that for a long time until the sun started to rise over the sky line. Her eyes blinked open and she frowned worrying her lip between her teeth. "Do you..... do you want to come in?" You sagged then and closed your eyes with a nod. "Thank God. I thought you were going to send me home." Her lips twitched slightly and she turned sliding in her window still clutching the sketch book to her chest. You followed after her pulling off your mask and cape and letting them fall to the floor. She hesitated then and slipped into the bedroom before coming back out with a pair of your sweatpants and a t-shirt you hadn't even realized you were missing. Glancing up you saw her blush slightly and hold them out to you. "You can shower if you want." Following her finger towards the bathroom you found yourself stilling as soon as you closed the door behind you.

Your pov

You swallowed as soon as you heard the water start and covered your mouth with a shaking hand. You had sunk down onto the couch and sat there staring blankly so long you didn't even realize the water had shut off. You heard Damian clear his throat from behind you and you tensed slightly but he spoke quickly voice reassuring you. "Thank you for letting me come in." You nodded and motioned to the couch beside you watching as he climbed over the back and dropped next to you. Reaching out you tapped on the sketch book you had laid on the coffee table gently. "Thank you for these." He nodded and glanced away a blush stealing over his cheeks before he looked back. "Can I show you my favorite?" You nodded and leaned toward him slightly when he reached over and snagged it. Watching him he flipped past the one you stopped at and you caught quick glimpses of each of them until he stopped and held it back out to him. You looked up at him before taking it and found him biting his lip. Looking down you realized he had drawn what you had done for your birthday. He was leaning over you his mouth on your neck smirking and you were on your back eyes closed with your sweater pushed up slightly. Looking back up at him he was blushing heavily now and his eyes were locked on his feet, sighing you traced your finger over it slowly before closing it and putting it back on the table. He cleared his throat and you wrapped your arms around your knees using them to hide your face. "I.... I dream about that sometimes." His head turned slightly and he raised his eyebrow. "Yeah? Me too." Falling silent once again you shifted slightly propping your chin on your knees to catch him smothering a yawn.

Before you could convince yourself not to you reached out and ran your fingers through his hair watching as he leaned into your hand as soon as you touched him. You tried to nudge him to stand but he refused and you sighed. "You should sleep." He shook his head eyes meeting your stubbornly. "I.... Not yet." You bit your lip and sighed before pushing at him until he was half laying on the couch. You tried to pull away but his hand caught your wrist touch impossibly gentle. "Lay with me?" You hesitated but let him tug you gently until your head was on his chest. You could feel his heartbeat beneath your cheek and you didn't fight your eyes closing, feeling more relaxed then you had in almost a month. It only took you a few minutes to fall asleep and he followed soon after but not before he pressed a kiss to your forehead lingering there as long as he could

Shifting you felt something beneath you and you froze forcing your eyes open to find Damian head tilted back and eyelashes resting on his cheeks. Closing your eyes again you dragged in a deep breath breathing him in before shifting slightly and his hand fell away from where it was resting on your back. His head jerked up and his breath rushed out of him until his eyes locked on you kneeling between his legs. His hand came up and scrubbed down his face roughly and you bit your lip watching while he forced his breathing to calm. "Are you okay?" You asked not sure what you expected the answer to be, waiting until he nodded before pulling away any further. Once you were both sitting up you watched out of the corner of you eye as he thrust his hands through his hair. "I..." You started but you trailed off unsure of what to say. He glanced over at you and shifted turning to face you and when you didn't continue his hand came up and caught your chin gently turning your face towards him. "You can tell me anything y/n." You shook your head and reached up touching his wrist gently but not pulling it away. "I missed you." He smiled slightly and closed the distance again his arms wrapping around you and pulling you against him. "I missed you too." You dragged in a breath before pulling away and lurching up to find his lips with yours.

He froze and you were nearly pulling away but his hand came up and buried itself in your hair finally responding to the kiss. You moaned into it softly arms sliding up to wrap around his neck. His free hand slipped down to press at the small of your back holding you against him and he let you control the kiss until you bit his bottom lip gently and let your mouth open, then he took over slipping his tongue inside and letting you adjust before he was deepening the kiss earning another moan in the process. Hands coming up and burying themselves in his hair you tugged gently making him moan the sound vibrating in his chest and making you shiver finally breaking away to breathe. His lips skimmed down your cheek and your neck slowly grip on your hair and back light enough you could pull away but heavy enough you could feel it. Swallowing you let your eyes fall closed when he started placing open mouth kisses on your skin until you tugged gently on his hair and he followed your tugging capturing your mouth again when you bit your lip. Dropping one hand from his hair you slid it down until you could slip it under his shirt slowly fingers dancing over everything you could reach. He cursed against your lips and pulled away panting and you took the moment to straddle him the hand at your back coming instead to rest on your hip. This position had you slightly above him and you looked down to meet his eyes finding them darkened with desire and you bit back another moan and the look he was giving you.

Damian's pov.

Your eyes found hers as she adjusted about you and you swallowed back a moan when she brushed against you. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and you followed it with your eyes wanting to lurch forward and take her in another kiss. "Damian...." She whispered drawing your eyes up to hers again to find her staring at you with half- lidded eyes. "Habibi..." You matched her whisper and she lurched forward closing the distance and taking your lips in another kiss. You did moan at the contact and tilted her head to deepen the kiss once more. Her hand under your shirt resumed its dancing across your skin and your head fell back breaking the kiss when her nails scraped down your chest gently. You groaned and her mouth latched onto your neck sucking a mark gently while your hands flexed on her hip and in her hair. She broke away again and traced her eyes across your face and down your neck a smirk growing slowly. "Beloved... The things you do to me." Your voice was low and rough and she shivered at the sound before shifting slightly making you both gasp as she rubbed against you. "Damian I...." She broke off and her eyes squeezed shut and you waited until you couldn't any more and slipped the hand from her hair to cup her cheek. "It's okay habibi. You're in control here." She sighed at that and her hand slipped out from under your shirt making you have to bite back a groan at the loss.

She shifted once more and trailed her lips to your ear making you shiver when she nipped gently. "I need.... please." She groaned in frustration and you dropped both your hands to her thighs massaging them gently until her eyes dropped closed a gasp falling from her lips. "I got you habibi." You let your head drop down and find her neck sucking a mark when she squirmed as your lips trailed over her. Her hands found your shoulders and you felt her tense but when you glanced up her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip pleasure crossing her face. "Dami.... please." She whimpered and pushed on your shoulders pushing you back slightly. You pulled away and she met your eyes before raising herself to her feet and holding out her hand. You took it and pulled yourself to your feet swallowing as you followed her limping to the bedroom with out question.

You stopped her by the foot of the bed and turned her to face you touching her chin until she raised her eyes to meet yours. "I meant what I said y/n, you are in control here. Nothing has to happen you don't want to." She stepped away slightly and ran her fingers through her hair eyes lowering to your chest. "I can't.... It feels like every time you touched me has just been erased. I just want it back again.... But...." You cupped her cheek and used your thumb to stroke over the cheek bone gently. "I can touch you all you want and if you ask me to stop I will. I will do anything you want beloved." She swallowed against your hand and you watched as she bit her lip before nodding. Taking a step back she stopped when her knees hit the bed and sat before holding out her hand to you. After hesitating a moment you took her hand and let her tug you closer.

Your pov

He took your hand and let you pull him towards you stopping at the edge of the bed before reaching out and cupping your cheek again. Another tug surprised him and nearly had him topple over before he steadied himself. "Dami.... I...." He nodded and nudged you back until you had moved to the middle of the bed then he climbed on and leaned over you. He cut you off when you opened your mouth to speak his lips claiming yours gently once again. You gasped into the kiss and let your mouth open as his tongue pushed in. He pulled away an inch or so smirked and was back deepening the kiss. Eyes falling closed your let your hands rest on his shoulders before slowly trailing them down and over his chest. Letting out a soft sound into the kiss he pushed you gently until you were on your back and he was kneeling between your legs. Your eyes flew open as soon as his hands slipped down to grip your hips and you were scrambling backwards before you could stop yourself. He froze hands releasing you as soon as you shifted back and he stiffened letting you back away. Your breathing picked up and you tried to get it under control hands going to cover your ears and tuck your chin against your chest.

When you finally managed to get your breathing under control you spoke voice stuttering slightly. "I'm sorry." Glancing up you could see him hesitate and his hand reached out but he pulled back before he could touch you. "Don't apologize. Did I hurt you?" You shook your head and bit your lip. He shifted a little closer but still didn't reach out to touch you and you knew he wasn't going to until you reached out first. Instead of reaching out like you wanted to you wrapped your arms around your knees and stared across the room at the wall. "Y/n... I.... Did I scare you?" You hesitated for a second but shook your head again keeping your eyes away from him before you answered. "No I just..... panicked. I didn't want to stop...." You squeezed your eyes shut and swallowed hard. His hand closed the distance brushing down your cheek feather lightly, you hardly felt it. Eyes opening again you saw him hovering beside you hand still extended and you reached out with a shaking hand and caught the front of his t-shirt. "Damian.... God what is wrong with me?" You dragged in a deep breath hoping to keep the tears at bay but they broke out slipping down your cheeks and your body shook with a sob.

He pulled you into his arms and wrapped them around your shoulders his lips pressing to the top of your head. His hand dragged up and down your back slowly soothing you. "There's nothing wrong with you habibi." You shook your head and buried your face in his chest voice muffled against him. "I asked you to touch me and I can't even handle your hands on my hips. I'm so broken." You could feel his head shake against the top of yours and he pulled you away by the shoulders hand coming up to lift your chin until your eyes met his. "I promise you, you aren't broken. You went through things no one should have to go through and you can't just wish it away, it's going to take time." You sniffed and bit your lip your hands coming up to grip his shoulders lightly. "I don't want..... I just want everything to be normal." He chuckled at that and held out his hands before motioning to his uniform which you had folded and brought to the dresser while he was showering. "Beloved there is nothing normal about any of this." Your gaze followed his hand and you felt your lips twitch up slightly unable to stop yourself. His eyes were on your face and he saw before his hand dropped to his thigh it came and tugged gently on a lock of your hair that had fallen free drawing your eyes once again. "I love you y/n." You felt your heart clench and you touched his cheek gently. "I love you Damian. I'm sorry I ran away, I didn't know what else to do." He shook his head and pulled you back into his arms.

Damian's pov

Her head rested again on your chest and you laid back against the pillows letting her rest more fully against you. Your hand resumed it path dragging up and down on her back until all the stiffness had slipped away from her and she propped her chin up on your chest meeting your eyes. "I still.... I'm not ready to come back." You smiled gently at her and lifted your hand from her back to run through her hair slowly. "That's okay, take your time habibi." She hesitated and you watched something flash behind her eyes before she spoke quietly. "Will you come back though?" You tilted your head tucking her hair behind her ear and bit your lip. "Do you want me to come back?" You asked seriously and after a minute hesitation she nodded making you smile again. "I do, I missed you." You squeezed and leaned down to brush your lips across her forehead.

It was a few hours before either one of you moved and even then you weren't going to until y/n's stomach growled making her blush. "Hungry?" You asked teasingly and she nodded slowly looking away making you chuckle. "I guess I should feed you then seeing as I just showed up unannounced." She snorted at that and forced herself into a sitting position both of you flinching as her back cracked and you watched her slid off the bed slowly before limping towards the door keeping as much weight off her ankle as possible. You frowned when her knee nearly gave out and she had to catch herself on the wall. Before you thought about it you were across the room and scooping her up into your arms. You both froze for a moment once she was in your arms and her eyes flew to your face before her arms slowly slid up and wrapped around your neck. Letting out a sigh of relief you carried her gingerly into the kitchen placing her on the counter beside the fridge. "I don't.... I need to go shopping." You opened the fridge to find it almost completely empty except for a few water bottles and a bag of carrots. Frowning you pulled open the freezer to find it completely empty. Moving to the cabinets you found only a few jars of sauce and a single box of mac and cheese. Frowning deeply you closed the last cabinet and turned to find her staring at the floor avoiding your eyes "Have you been eating?" She opened her mouth only to close it again and shrug. You crossed back to her and gripped her chin gently but forcing her to meet your eyes. "We're going shopping. I'll carry you if I have to." She groaned and shook her head before motioning to the pajamas she was still wearing. "Let me change." Nodding you helped her off the counter before crossing your arms and moving to wait by the door.

She was limping heavily by the time you were done and you had to fight the urge to carry her up to her apartment. You still weren't happy with what you bought but she had refused to allow you to add more. As soon as she unlocked the door you dropped the bags by the door and took hers before nudging her towards the couch refusing to allow her to help you put anything away. "If you don't go sit down I will...." You trailed off not willing to truly threaten her and she chuckled holding up her hands in surrender and plopping down heavily on the couch her foot finding its way to the table. You didn't come back until everything was put away and you had a plate of food to hand her. She hesitated before taking the plate gingerly and staring down at it. Nudging her gently she jumped and glanced up at you making you frown. "Are you alright habibi?" She shook her head and bit her lip hard making you reach out to touch her cheek. "Talk to me?" She sighed and swallowed placing the plate down on the coffee table and wrapping her arms around her knees. "I don't know... I just feel like something is...." She trailed off and you hummed encouragingly your hand coming to rest on her knee thumb skimming over it gently. "I don't know." She repeated looking away. Squeezing her knee you leaned closer brushing your lips over her temple. "Okay habibi, its okay." She nodded and closed her eyes leaning against you gingerly.

You lifted your hand off her knee and wrapped that arm around her shoulders pulling her against you. Her eyes were closing and the plate in her hand tipped forward making you have to catch it before it fell. She jerked at the motion and you shushed her but it was too late she was already jumping up from the couch. Staying still you let her turn and find you before you spoke. "It's just me beloved. I'm sorry." Shaking her head she frowned and wrapped her arms around her waist. You moved slowly standing and crossing the room to be in front of her keeping your eyes on her face. Her foot lifted to take a step back but she stopped herself from actually moving back. After dragging in a deep breath you could see her shoulders sag and you stepped forward reaching out to trail your fingers across her cheek when your phone went off. Cursing you dug in your pockets and dragged it out snapping into it when you answered.

You had walked towards the kitchen to talk and by the time you got back y/n had moved back towards the fire escape. Crossing your arms you leaned your shoulder against the window and waited in silence until she glanced over her shoulder at you and you frowned at the blank look on her face. "Habibi?" You asked quietly and she looked back out silently. When you tried again and got no response you climbed out the window and sat behind her hand coming to rest at her waist. You were both silent for a long time until you spoke softly leaning close and letting your lips brush her ear softly. "I love you." She shivered as your breath blew over her and you pulled back when she was silent for a moment before she spoke. "I love you Damian." Keeping silent you laid your chin on her shoulder gently before she spoke again. "Can you...... can you promise me something?" Turning your head enough you could see her face and she looked serious. "Anything beloved." She swallowed once before she spoke again. "Sammy.... Sammy will apologize I know he will. Tell him it's not his fault. He won't believe me but he might believe you." You pulled back and she turned locking eyes with you determined. "I don't understand?" Biting her lip she turned more fully towards you. "I know Sammy, he's going to blame himself for this and it isn't his fault. I... I walked out that door to protect him and I would do it again. Not just for him for Dean and for any of you, I would walk out with him again." You swallowed hard and reached out letting your hand touch her cheek. "Y/n that's not-" She cut you off with a shake of her head and grabbed your hand pulling it away from her face until you met her eyes again. "Promise me." She repeated and you nodded frowning. "I promise y/n. It's not his fault and I would tell him that." She sighed and released your hand with a gentle squeeze. "Thank you." You nodded again before she slowly leaned back against you her head lulling back onto your shoulder.

The two of you lingered on the fire escape for a while until a cold wind blew through you and she shivered violently. You tugged her towards the window and she went willingly enough. You watched as she crossed the room and sank onto the couch and you watched as she rubbed at the part of her ankle just above the cast making you frown. "Are you alright?" She shrugged and you sank onto the couch beside her reaching down and pulling her feet up to rest over your legs. She froze slightly and you simply raised your eyebrow waiting until she relaxed slightly and leaned back. You let your hand slid up and down her legs slowly and she leaned her head back letting her eyes fall closed. Smiling softly you squeezed gently making her eyes blink open slowly before closing again. You decided to question her in the hopes of relaxing her even more "Can I ask you something?" Her head rolled towards you and she nodded without opening her eyes again. "Earlier.... you said you just panicked. Can you tell me what made you panic?" She swallowed and her eyes did open now head lifting to find you staring at her. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she bit her lip and looked away.

Your pov

You looked back at Damian to find him still watching you, sighing you closed your eyes and drew in a deep breath before answering him. "With my eyes closed... I knew it was you touching me but at the same time I didn't." He nodded and turned on the couch hand trailing up to your knee soothingly before going back down. "But before your eyes closed? Did it bother you?" You hesitated thinking back and shook your head before tilting it trying to understand. "Good. What about me kissing you?" You shook your head again and started to slide closer towards him thinking you were understanding. "Can I...." He hesitated leaning towards you leaving only a few inches of space between you, and you were nodding. "Yes.... please." He smiled softly and his hand reached out cupping your cheek gently and you let him pull you forward brushing his lips over yours gingerly before pulling away. You frowned when he backed away and he tilted his head slightly thumb dancing over your cheek bone gently. "Dami...." You sighed his name and he shifted pulling back even further and you followed until your ass rested against his thigh and your thighs were over his. Biting your lip you reached your hand out and dragged it through his hair gently making him close his eyes and lean into your hand. "Yes habibi?" Swallowing you slipped your other hand across his chest to the other side of his head and shifted so you slipped onto his lap sideways. You felt him shift under you and his hands automatically went one to your back the other to your knee making you shiver. Cupping both sides of his head your fingers dragged back into his hair and tugged gently forcing him to tilt his head back.

With his head back he slipped his eyes closed and waited until you closed the distance and dragged your lips down his neck slowly. His breath hitched in his throat and you stopped turning your head enough to suck a mark there before pulling back when he moaned softly. You didn't release his hair but you let his head fall back down and his eyes opened hand kneading on your knee gently as he did. Before he could speak you lifted yourself enough to capture his lips with your own gripping his hair enough to turn his head to deepen it quickly. His chest vibrated with a moan at the motion and without pulling away you turned on his lap so you were facing him. The hand that had been on your knee trailed up your side and buried itself in your hair while the other pressed you closer. When you had no other choice but to break away in order to breath his lips trailed down your neck before making your head drop back with a gasp when he latched on sucking a mark into the skin just above your collar bone. You swallowed against his mouth and he shifted his teeth scraping gently against your pulse point making you shiver and cling to him. He pulled away tugging gently on your hair when you tried to lurch forward until your eyes met his with a whine falling from your lips. Smirking he leaned forward again and nipped at your neck making you arch back inadvertently grinding against him and let out a moan. His smirk died and he let out a groan hips twitching up into yours and you shifted nails scraping his scalp as you tugged on his hair. The hand that had been on your back started to slid lower until he shifted it to grip your hip. His touch was light enough and with your eyes open when he used his grip to grind you against him all you did was moan.

Slipping your hands from his hair you let one cup the back of his neck while the other slid down and rested over his heart softly. Using your grip on his neck you pushed yourself closer and brushed your lips over his feather lightly. He met you halfway and nipped at your bottom lip before gasping as you lifted yourself slightly just to press down harder on him. You watched as his head fell back and you released your grip on his neck sliding that hand down to join the other on his chest. Watching as his eyes fluttered closed you followed your hands as they trailed down his chest until you reached the bottom of his shirt and slipped under. His breath caught in his throat as you pushed it up slowly fingers trailing over his skin gingerly. He sucked his breath in through his teeth and you watched his eyes flew open when you leaned down to nip at his chest. Hands which hand started to slide down your body gripped you tighter making you both moan as the grip rocked you against him. You could hear his breath coming quicker and feel his heart beating under your hand you smirked and trailed your lips lower squirming to lean down. "Habibi you don't-" He cut himself off with a groan as you slipped from his lap spreading his legs and slipping between them. A brief flash of shame and fear went through you when he looked down at you but when his eyes rolled back in his head at your touch on his thighs all thought but one went out of your head, to bring him pleasure.

Looking up at him you trailed your hands up slowly eyes dropping to follow your hands again until you brushed over him and felt him hard and twitching beneath your hands. His hands flashed out and he gripped your wrists gently stilling you. Your eyes flashed up to find him biting his lip and in his eyes you could see desire and worry fighting with each other. "Beloved.... please you don't...." He trailed off voice cracking and you swallowed nodding. "I know Damian. I.... want to." You were surprised to realize how true that actually was and you met his eyes no trace of fear hiding in yours. Slowly he released your wrists and let you push his hands away gently, you watched his fist's clench and before he could say anything else you resumed your path until you cupped him through his sweatpants. He groaned and his hips jerked up into your hand before he forced himself to still. Raising yourself up higher onto your knees you released him and slipped fingers into the waistband of his pants. He swallowed and when you murmured at him asking him to lift for you he jerkily complied shuddering when you pulled them down inch by inch. Between his legs you pulled his pants down and watched as he sprung free before inhaling at the sight.

Before he could try and stop you again you pushed yourself and wrapped your hand around him making his head drop back with a curse. At your touch he was groaning and his hips jerked up making him slide slightly in your hand before he kicked his pants off. Without letting yourself think you closed the small distance and took him into your mouth and the moan that spilled from his lips had you taking him deeper. You watched as his hands clenched and he raised them to clench in his own hair, you saw the gesture for what it was trying not to control you or your movements. His hips lifted as you adjusted and took him deeper and you pressed your hands down on his thighs making him still. At your touch he muttered an apology and you hummed vibrating around him and making him gasp. You listened as his voice cracked when he moaned your name and you smiled around him using the hand that was still around him to slide up and down slowly along with your mouth and he whimpered body tensing beneath your hands. "I.... y/n please." Squeezing gently you moaned around him in encouragment and he shouted hips jerking off the couch as he spilled into your mouth. You pulled off with a pop and your tongue darted out to lick your lips.

Damian's pov

You felt your throat seize as your body relaxed under her and she pulled off you with a pop licking her lips. Groaning you uncurled your hands from your hair wincing as your fingers cramped slightly. Flexing your hands you reached down and wrapped your hands around her arms pulling her up gently until you could bury your face in her neck. Breathing heavy you felt her shiver and she carded her fingers through your hair as she swallowed against you. Biting your lip you suppressed a shudder at her touch and pulled back asking thickly. "You okay habibi?" She nodded cheeks flushed but a smirk playing on her lips and you reached up tucking her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. Leaning into your hand she closed her eyes and her hand came up to touch yours before letting out a soft sigh.

You felt her shift after a few minutes and glanced up to see her grimace uncomfortably after. Slipping your hands down to her waist and pulling her towards you had her dragging across your thigh and she gasped at the movement. Stilling you released her instantly and she whimpered at the loss and you felt her then rubbing against you slightly. Pulling back you watched her face turn red and she buried her face in your shoulder and let out a groan. Swallowing you reached your hand and cupped her cheek pulling her back gently. "Are you alright y/n?" She started to nod before it turned into a shrug. "I don't....." She trailed off and when she tried to duck her head you caught her chin making her lift it and lock eyes with you. She worried her lip between her teeth and you leaned forward pressing your lips to hers softly until she sighed and pulled back. "Habibi please talk to me." You watched her swallow and she leaned forward burying her face in your neck before huffing against it and shifting dragging herself against your thigh once again. When you didn't move or react she whined softly making you smile slightly and you slid your hand from her chin to the back of her head and pressed her face to your chest hiding your amusement. She must have felt it anyway because she pushed away and there was a clear pout on her face. Chuckling you leaned forward and dragged your teeth over her earlobe making her shudder. "Did you perhaps enjoy that?" Her mouth opened and closed and you watched her face twist slightly before she threw herself backwards towards the side of the sofa and you had to lunge to catch her and keep her from falling but she didn't even notice slapping her hands over her face. After you were sure she wasn't going to fall you chuckled and let your hand rest on her thigh.

She lifted one hand and sent a weak glare you way making you smirk softly and massage her thigh gingerly. Huffing she swatted at you missing entirely and you caught her hand in your free one pressing a kiss to the back of it before trailing your lips up. She shifted and let out a sigh before pulling her hand back with a shake of her head. "Please...... I.... don't think I can." You nodded and let your thumb rub gently over her thigh and stretched to press a kiss to her cheek softly. "It's okay habibi. Just relax for me." You could feel her growing tense and you leaned back giving her space in the hopes of not making her panic. She glanced down at you and you followed her gaze to find yourself still bare and scrambled to grab your pants pulling them up quickly and making her chuckle slightly. Even with you face slightly red you couldn't stop your grin that appeared at the sound and she sighed before shifting and closing her eyes. "I love you Damian." You smiled and caught her outstretched hand using it to pull her up and against your chest gently. Once she was resting comfortably against your chest you brushed your lips across her forehead. "I love you y/n." You ran your hand down her back and felt her shift before she let out another sigh and snuggled close quickly relaxing against you.

You awoke later to your phone screaming and with a groan you sat up to realize y/n was staring at your phone like it had killed something she loved. Reaching over you silenced it sending the call to voice mail and glancing up you saw it had started to get dark. With a frown you shifted and reached out towards her only for her to pull away and stand. You watched as she turned away and made her way into the bathroom closing the door softly behind her. You opened your mouth to call for her only for your phone to go off again, growling you reached over and snatched it from the table only to see a message from father telling you he needed you home now. Swallowing you lifted yourself to your feet and crossed to the bathroom hand raising to knock only for her to come out and almost run into you. "Oh.... I um.... I'll get you a bag for your uniform. Or are you going to change back first?" You hesitated and shook your head and she spun on her heel reaching into her closet to pull out a duffel bag that was pretty much brand new. Following her into the bedroom you watched as she placed the uniform and belt into the bag almost gingerly before she zipped it shut and held it out to you. You took it hesitantly and she slipped past you towards the front door. You finally shook yourself and caught up to her catching her in your arms and pulling you against her. "You can come home with me." She shook her head and reached up fingers trailing over your cheek lightly. "I.... can't. I need space." Nodding you leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before sliding around her to the door. She held it open and touched your arm before you could force yourself to leave. Turning back towards her you forced a smile and brushed her hair back. "I'll see you soon okay?" Only when she nodded did you pull back and slip out the door waiting until you heard it click shut and lock behind you before you walked away.

Your pov

You sighed and closed your eyes letting your head fall forward and hit the door painfully without so much as a flinch. You could feel your stomach churning as your nerves began to eat at you but you pushed them down and headed past the couch towards your bedroom. You curled up on your bed and before you could so much as close your eyes you heard your phone go off and with a sigh you reached over to find a message from Cass. "Is Damian with you?" You bit your lip and typed a reply. "Not any more. He just left." You got a phone call a minute later and you could hear someone in the background talking rapidly before Cass spoke up. "Do not open anything. Get in a closet or something now!" There was panic in her voice and you scrambled to obey starting to climb off your bed quickly only for something to shatter your window and fill the room with smoke. You let out a scream and you could hear Cass call your name but you were coughing and before long you felt yourself growing tired. You could hear her swearing and you managed to croak out a simple apology before the world went dark.

When you opened your eyes again you could hear clicking of heels over stone floor and you struggled to lift your head. A hand stroked down your cheek in a gentle manner and you blinked up before a face loomed over yours. The first thing you saw was emerald eyes staring down at you immediately you breathed out his name. "Damian....." The rest of the face came into view and you could see the similarities but it was obviously a women. "I do apologize but my son is not here yet." Shaking your head you blinked trying to removed the fog from your brain and she spoke again. "Oh how rude of me. My name is Talia Al Ghul, I do wish I could have simply invited you over for tea but I'm afraid that's not possible." Groaning you managed to lift your head as some of the fog cleared and you realized you were lying on a soft bed. Instantly tensing you tried to lift your hand expecting to be unable to only to nearly smack yourself in the face. She chuckled and caught your hand patting it kindly before lowering it again. "I'm afraid the drug will do that to you. You should rest for now, we have a lot to discuss in the morning. She squeezed your hand once more before turning on her heel and leaving the room. You heard the door slam behind her and before even a second passed you heard a lock click into place leaving you alone and in near darkness.


End file.
